Alones
by suumeragi
Summary: Desejos realizados trazem alegria. Desejos realizados causam tristeza. Mesmo assim, as pessoas não podem evitar o desejo. Nem que esse seja o desejo de morrer. Nem que esse seja o desejo de salvar. Yaoi, drama. GrimmxUlqui, U.A.
1. Capítulo 1 Prelúdio

BLEACH pertence à Tite Kubo; ou tio Kubo Mágico, para os mais íntimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - PRELÚDIO**

(Prelúdio: Sinal ou indício de algo que acontecerá; prenúncio.)

* * *

_Música: Alones – Aqua Timez_

_**Inferioridade, complexos e reconciliações  
Não são coisas que virarão verdade tão facilmente  
O espelho que permanece  
No topo da autoconsciência reflete pétalas de flores  
Parece que a minha voz está tensa  
De tentar clamar com um amor impuro  
É irritante.**_

-x-

-...Está frio.

Foi a única coisa que o garoto de cabelos cor de ébano conseguiu falar, depois de algum tempo observando a praia. A praia que durante o outono ficava sempre assim – vazia. Ninguém, naquela grande e agitada cidade pensaria em ir para a praia com um tempo daquele; ainda mais nessa estação. O outono. Época em que as folhas secam e caem, em que os ventos são mais frios e fortes. O antecessor do inverno. Se ele fosse escolher uma estação do ano, ele não escolheria a primavera – onde casais sempre se declaravam, onde a alegria podia ser vista no semblante de cada pessoa. Nem o verão, estação com calor de mais, trabalho de mais, tempo seco de mais. Muito menos o inverno, quando as pessoas estão cheias de alegria pela proximidade do Natal, onde famílias procuram ficar mais reunidas, esquecendo seus erros do passado. Ele escolheria o outono. A estação que fazia as temperaturas irem abaixando cada vez mais, chamando o inverno. Estação onde as folhas caiam com a menor das brisas. A estação que sempre passava despercebida por todos. Como ele. Ele era como o outono; frio, monótono, sem importância nenhuma. _Despercebido._ Tão despercebido, que ninguém iria notar o que ele estava prestes a fazer nesse exato momento. Escolhera este dia, esta hora, esse belo pôr-do-sol tão solitário como ele para se desfazer de sua vida. Não iria deixar nada que importava para trás – um apartamento, seu emprego, seu pequeno aquário. Isso tudo para ele era desnecessário agora. Ele só tinha que caminhar para frente, deixar que aquelas ondas que ele observou durante a tarde toda tragarem-no para dentro daquela imensidão azul.

Retirou suas mãos do bolso do sobre-tudo, e passou a mão direita sobre a gola de seu suéter. Tirou o pequeno colar cm o belo relicário de dentro de suas vestes e pôs-se a observá-lo. Em breve tudo estaria acabado. Ele finalmente ia se libertar. Suspirando, deixou seus braços caírem, e começou a caminhar para frente. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais do violento mar, devido aos fortes ventos. Pensou em como estaria a temperatura da água – fria, pra variar; pensou ironicamente. Não iria tirar seus sapatos, não tinha por que de fazer isso. Logo ele seria mais um corpo perdido na imensidão do mar. As ondas lamberam seus pés, molhando sua calça negra quando ele se aproximou ainda mais do mar. Não pode conter um leve gemido – a água estava muito fria, merda. Não parou. Não iria parar agora que estava tão perto de sua realização pessoal. A água estava agora em seu joelho, e ele foi andando mais rápido para dentro do mar. Mais rápido para a libertação, mais rápido para a salvação, mais rápido para a morte, a _sua morte_. A água agora batia no seu peito. Uma onda mais forte veio e tragou-o para o seu interior, como se fosse uma dançarina convidando-o a dançar a dança da eterna escuridão. E ele abriu seus braços, aceitando o abraço que aquele ser dava em si. Mergulhou fundo dentro da onda; não iria mais voltar, iria morrer ao pôr-do-sol no outono! Já estava difícil respirar, sentia seu corpo pesado, mas não era um peso insuportável, não tão ruim; era o peso que o levaria para os braços dela. Ironicamente, teve a impressão de ter ouvido um xingamento, um "Mas que diabos!". Será que até na hora de sua morte sua mente iria brincar com ele assim? Sentiu a água salgada invadindo sua garganta, seu nariz, seus olhos, seu pulmão. Sorriu. Estava morrendo. Faltava pouco. Já achava difícil manter seus olhos abertos. Estava indo se encontrar com ela. Pela primeira vez em tanto anos, Ulquiorra estava feliz.

-"Estou chegando... _Mamãe._"

-x-

-...uma rede complexa de células nervosas altamente diferenciadas, capazes de produzirem uma linguagem simbólica, assim permitindo ao homem desempenhar tarefas intelectuais como leitura, escrita e cálculo matemático. O neopálio é o gerador de idéias ou, como diz Paul MacLean "ele é a mãe da invenção e o pai do pensamento abstrato".

- Eu não agüento mais essas palestras. – Grimmjow sussurrou para a garota ao seu lado. Inoue deu um pequeno e baixo sorriso sem-graça. Estavam sentados nas últimas fileiras do grande auditório da faculdade. Desde cedo, Orihime vinha agüentando as constantes reclamações do colega de trabalho e também amigo. Ele estava inquieto, e ela não podia culpá-lo. Quem gostaria de vir estudar num dia tão frio como esse? Seria melhor ficarem debaixo das cobertas, o jovem disse à garota de manhã. Mas mesmo com todas as suas reclamações, ele estava lá, tomando notas das coisas mais importantes que o palestrante estava falando.

- Precisamos disso para o nosso trabalho, Grimmjow-kun – Inoue disse tomando nota de alguma frase interessante. Grimmjow fechou a cara para a jovem.

- EU preciso disso, para o MEU trabalho, senhorita Geriatra. O psicólogo aqui sou eu.- disse ele orgulhoso. Inoue não pôde deixar se sorrir para o homem antes de contestá-lo.

- Correção, "estudante de psicologia" seria o mais apropriado; não é, Grimmjow-kun? – Grimmjow não a retrucou, sabia que era verdade. Ainda estava no 6º período de psicologia, e trabalhava no hospital de sua faculdade; junto com Orihime, estudante de geriatria. O palestrante logo os liberou, dizendo um "tchau" carregado de sotaque francês. Devia ser aquele tipo de cara que tem pelo menos uns cinco hospitais em seu nome e completamente podre de rico, pensou Grimmjow. O jovem levantou-se, arrumando seu pouco material e indo esperar a amiga do lado de fora. Surpreendeu-se – mas nem tanto – quando viu Ishida Uryuu, professor de história japonesa do lado de fora do auditório. Grimmjow não pode deixar de sorrir e de se sentar ao lado do professor.

- Esperando sua _hime_? – Disse Grimmjow. Sabia que Orihime já havia cuidado do avô de Uryuu, e que desde então o jovem professor criara um carinho especial pela jovem.

- Desagradável como sempre, Grimmjow-san. – Ishida ajeitou seus óculos. – Só estou aqui para – engasgou-se um pouco, e disse sussurrando, - levá-la para almoçar.

- Nossa, sério? O tímido professor Ishida Uryuu, levando a pequena geriatra para almoçar? Isso sim é um milagre histórico! - O estudante não pode deixar de provocar; sabia que o professor não gostava dele,desaprovava o jeito estourado e rabugento de Grimmjow, e sempre dizia que não sabia como Orihime agüentava o psicólogo. – Mas há uma pequena falha nesse seu convite. – Ishida olhou atento para Grimmjow, temendo o sorriso de triunfo que o jovem lhe dava – Eu tinha combinado de ir na praia depois dessa palestra.

- O que? – Ishida ajeitou sua blusa verde-escuro levemente – Quem iria querer ir a praia em um tempo como esse?

- Idiota, eu não estava falando em ira à praia para nadar! – Grimmjow deu um leve safanão na cabeça de Ishida, o que foi o suficiente para o professor quase cair da cadeira – Eu gosto de ver o pôr-do-sol de lá. – concluiu Grimmjow, cruzando os braços.

- Oh, que poético da sua parte. – Ishida provocou. Grimmjow já havia se levantado, para começar uma briga com o professor, mas foi impedido pelo leve toque de Orihime em seu braço.

- Me desculpe a demora, Grimmjow-kun; eu estava tirando algumas dúvidas com o palestrante. – disse Orihime meio sem jeito. - Ah, olá, Ishida-kun. – a garota completou, quando percebeu o professor. Foi só então que notou a clima tenso e pesado que estava pairando sobre o local. – Vocês... não estavam brigando de novo, não é?.

- Impossível, Inoue-san; - disse Ishida se levantando e sorrindo para a garota, enquanto Grimmjow bufava em desagrado. – estávamos somente conversando, enquanto esperávamos você. – A garota sorriu.

- Então, vamos almoçar! Grimmjow-kun, você vem com a gente? – perguntou virando-se para a jovem. Grimmjow estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Se você se lembra, Inoue, nós já tínhamos combinado de ira praia agora.

- Ah, é mesmo? – a garota indagou, surpresa e com uma gota na face. – Anôneee... como eu faço agora? O que eu decido?

- Vamos fazer assim, - Grimmjow resolver solucionar a questão. Não estava a fim de almoçar com Ishida, e a voltinha pela praia com sua amiga podia esperar. – eu vou num desses _fast-foods _que tem aos montes pelo caminho, compro meu almoço e vou para a praia, enquanto você e o senhor quatro-olhos ali – Grimmjow apontou para um irritado Ishida – vão ter seu belo encontro.

- Não é um encontro, seu _bruto; _é só um almoço! – esbravejou Ishida envergonhado. Orihime riu da situação embaraçosa em que o psicólogo os colocou.

- Então, mais tarde eu vou para a praia – disse Inoue. Grimmjow indagou o porquê disso. Inoue, pegando no braço de um envergonhado e surpreso Ishida, levando-o para o refeitório, respondeu – É por que o pôr-do-sol da praia no outono é lindo!

- Tsc, idiota. – Grimmjow disse vestindo seu casaco branco de frio sobre sua blusa azul-gelo, da mesma cor de seus cabelos, indo embora da faculdade. Passou na sala de Unohana Retsu, a coordenadora dos cursos de medicina e vice-reitora da faculdade Soul Society. Estava contando com o apoio de sua chefa para o tema de sua monografia. Sua tese seria baseada no seu recente estudo de que algumas pessoas já nascem com o DNA de um suicida; ou seja: já nasce destinada a morrerem se matando. Retsu havia gostado muito de seu tema; agora ele só deveria passá-lo para o papel, o que era a parte difícil, concluiu ele. Depois de conversar com Unohana, Grimmjow sai pela agitada cidade em busca de um _fast-food_. Adorava comidas gordurosas, embora Nell, uma estudante de nutricionismo, sempre reclamasse dos péssimos hábitos alimentares de Grimmjow. Para que se preocupar com a sua alimentação? Seu tipo físico – forte, musculoso e bonito desde nascença – nunca deixara a desejar. Estava comendo numa pequena quitinete perto da praia. A praia, vazia, sem vida e solitária. Só tinha uma pessoa na praia, ele percebeu. Faltava agora poucos minutos para o pôr-do-sol. Grimmjow decidiu pagar logo a conta e ir para o ancoradouro da praia. Tirou seus sapatos, deixando que as água fria lambesse seus pés – péssima idéia que droga!, essa água 'ta muito gelada, merda! – reclamou mentalmente. Pos-se a observar a paisagem à sua volta; o céu alaranjado, as gaivotas que pairavam no céu, o murmúrio do mar, a pessoa que estava na praia... Viu Ishida e Inoue, ao longe, ainda no asfalto. "O lerdo do Ishida não deve nem ter tido a capacidade de se confessar para a Inoue.", pensou Grimmjow dando um sorriso amargo. Inoue fora sua única amiga, desdo colegial até agora, e mesmo que ele implicasse, criticasse e xingasse a garota, ele queria muito vê-la bem. E por mais que odiasse o quatro-olhos, sabia que ele era o melhor para ela. Foi tirado dos seus devaneios por uma coisa que chamou sua atenção: a pessoa que estava parada o tempo todo na praia agora avançava em direção ao mar. Congelou.

- Grimmjow-kun! – Ouviu a voz de Inoue ao longe, chamando-o. Não conseguiu responder. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da pessoa – um homem, percebeu; parecia ser um pouco mas novo que ele, cabelos cor de ébano. O garoto avançava cada vez mais para dentro do mar. Grimmjow prendeu a respiração. Já vira isso em vários vídeos-aula, já lera isso em vários livros de psicologia: o garoto estava se suicidando! Uma onda mais forte cobriu completamente a cabeça do garoto de cabelos cor de ébano; e, inconscientemente, Grimmjow arrancou seu casaco de frio e correu para dentro d'água.

- Grimmjow-kun! – Ouviu Inoue gritar desesperada. Ishida xingou-o de um feio palavrão, correndo atrás de uma assustada Orihime. Não deu importância. Gemeu quando a água gelada entrou em contato com seu corpo, mas não desistiu. Bendita hora quando sua família decidira colocá-lo na natação, Grimmjow pensou. Não conseguia mais ver o garoto, ele devia ter afundado.

- Mas que diabos! – Grimmjow exclamou – Liguem para uma ambulância logo, merda! – Gritou para Ishida e Inoue. Tomou fôlego e, lutando contra as fortes ondas, mergulhou para salvar aquele completo desconhecido.

-x-

_- Veja, mamãe! – O menino, de uns 8-9 anos, correu de encontro à bela mulher sentada em uma cadeira abaixo de uma bela árvore frutífera, onde ela estava costurando – Uma farpa na minha mão! – disse o menino, choramingando. A mulher, de pele branca como leite, olhos verdes como as colinas e cabelos pretos, longos e cacheados como a mais bela noite, deixou de lado seu material de costura e pegou gentilmente o pulso do filho, e examinou a mão direita do garotinho._

_- Yare yare, Ulqui-chan... – olhou para o pequeno ponto preto na palma da mão do filho - é isso que dá brincar com gravetos. Deixe-me retirar isso-_

_- Não! – o menino desvencilhou suas mãos do toque da mulher, assustou e chorando – Vai doer! – A mulher deu um doce sorriso, e fez um pedido mudo com as mãos para o menino sentar-se no seu colo. O pequeno Ulquiorra, receoso, sentou-se no colo da mãe. A bela mulher abraçou-o gentilmente, pousando sua cabeça no ombro do garoto._

_- Sabe, Ulqui-chan – começou a mulher, pegando uma agulha e direcionando-a para a palma da mão do garoto onde estava a farpa. – se você pensar que vai doer, irá doer. Mas... – tocou a pequena farpa com a agulha, ouvindo um leva gemido de dor do garoto. – se você pensar que não vai doer, não vai doer._

_- Então, - disse o garoto, se acalmando e soluçando levemente – é tudo uma questão da minha mente? Do meu pensamento?_

_- Correto. – a mulher aproveitava a calma do garoto para retirar a farpa de dentro da pele dele. – o modo como você sente o mundo à sua volta depende do modo como você pensa. Seu pensamento é o seu maior aliado, se você souber usá-lo bem; e pode ser seu maior inimigo também. A mente pode pregar várias peças em você; você cair nelas ou não vai depender de o quão forte você é. - O garoto já estava bem mais calmo, não chorava mais, refletia o que sua mãe estava dizendo._

_- Então... não há dor? Só há aquilo que a minha mente quer que há?_

_- Exatamente. – Sorriu a mulher. O garoto estava tão absorto nas palavras de sua mãe, que nem reparou que a farpa já estava quase totalmente retirada. Só reparou quando sentiu uma leve fisgada na palma da mão direita._

_- Ai! – choramingou, olhando para a mulher. – Você disse que não iria doer! – A mulher sorriu docemente para ele._

_- Eu disse, é? – indagou, divertindo-se com a expressão do filho, que misturava incredulidade com indignação infantil. – Mas, - abraçou e beijou a testa da garoto, passando um remédio da cor de mercúrio no pequeno ferimento que ficara da retirada da farpa – doeu? Você sentiu dor?_

Dor.

_- Senti. Um pouco, mas senti._

Estava doendo. Seu pulmão.

_- Não se preocupe, Ulquiorra. – A mulher ajeitou o garoto em seu colo, acalentando-o e acariciando – Eu vou protegê-lo de toda a dor. Não vou deixar você sentir dor, está bem? – a mulher perguntou, sorrindo._

Então, por que estava doendo tanto agora?

_- Sim, mamãe. – O garoto disse sonolento. – Eu te amo, mamãe. – disse, se entregando ao manto do sono nos braços da mãe._

Estava doendo. Estava difícil de respirar.

Sentiu suas costas baterem em alguma coisa dura, que estava fazendo toda a água que ele já tinha ingerido se expelida de seu pulmão. Sua garganta estava doendo, _queimando_. Sentiu o vento frio da noite bater em seu rosto. Não, não, não; isso estava errado! Era para ele não sentir mais, era para ele se libertar! Sentiu dois braços fortes levantarem-no, levando-o para a praia. Seus olhos ardiam, ele não conseguia abri-los. Ouviu uma pessoa falando ao celular, parecia que chamava por socorro. Frio. Muito frio. Sentia tanto frio que achava que seu corpo ia rasgar ao meio de tanto que ele tremia. Sentiu fortes mãos apertarem seu peito – meu Deus, estão me revivendo!, pensou desesperado. Estava a ponto de tentar espantar aquelas mão salvadora de seu corpo, quando ouviu uma grave voz gritar.

- ABRA OS OLHOS! –Seu "salvador" gritava. – ABRA OS OLHOS, MERDA! – Ele continuava pressionando seu peito. Sentia toda a água se acumular em sua garganta, querendo sair de dentro se seu corpo. – Merda, INOUE! AJUDE-ME AQUI, PORRA! – sentiu uma trêmula mão agarrar seu pulso, parecia que estava verificando sua pulsação. Tossiu, sentindo a pressão que aquelas fortes mãos faziam em seu peito diminuir. Uma das mãos virou sua cabeça para o lado, para ele poder repelir toda a água de seu corpo. Ouviu um "Graças a Deus, que bom!" de uma voz feminina, e um suspiro aliviado de seu "salvador". Tossiu mais um pouco, abrindo levemente os olhos, somente para fazer seus olhos verde-esmeralda se encontrarem com olhos da cor do céu.

Seu salvador, então, era um anjo?

**Você não tem que forçar seu sorriso pra mais ninguém  
Está tudo bem sorrir somente pra si mesmo.**

**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo - VIDA**

(Vida: Período entre nascer e morrer; existência.)

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Geriatria: **ramo da medicina que foca o estudo, a prevenção e o tratamento de doenças e da incapacidade em idades avançadas. O termo deve ser distinto de gerontologia, que é o estudo do envelhecimento em si.

**Nota da Autora:**

Yeah, ao invés de escrever as outras três fics que eu devia escrever, decidi escrever a ALONES. Não me pergunte o por que, nem eu sei.

Grimmjow amiguinho da Inoue - sim sim, ela é a melhor para esse papel. Ishida apaixonada pela Inoue - re-veja o arco da SS. ;)Ulquiorra suicída em potencial, me superei dessa vez XD E Grimmjow psicólogo. Muito obrigada, mãe, por ter me tirado todas as dúvidas sobre as diferenças entre psiquiatria, psicanalista e psicologia, e por me lembrar o que é monografia.

Se você gostou, odiou, tem alguma dúvida, crítica, quer a continuação ou etc, manda reviews.


	2. Capítulo 2 Vida

BLEACH pertence à Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

VIDA**

(Vida: Período entre nascer e morrer; existência.)

_Música: Drain – X Japan_

_**Chore! Eu quero ser amado!  
Seque! Eu quero ver sonhos!  
Oh, chore! Eu quero ser livre!  
Seque! Eu quero saber a verdade!**_

-x-

Ulquiorra havia sido retirado da água gelada há algum tempo; estava agora deitado na areia branca da praia esperando a ambulância chegar. Seu "salvador" – um homem alto, cabelo azul-gelo e fortes músculos - estava sentado perto dele, discutindo alguma coisa sobre "responsabilidade, falta de paciência, discernimento e impulsividade além do normal" com um garoto magricela de óculos. A garota – Inoue, ele havia ouvido o magricela a chamar assim – estava verificando a sua pulsação e o seu coração com um estetoscópio. Parecia que ela era algum tipo de médica, pela sua maleta. Ela o envolveu com um casaco branco – que Ulquiorra não tinha idéia da onde ela tirou a peça de roupa – para protegê-lo dos ventos frios. Só agora que Ulquiorra tinha idéia de seu estado: estava difícil de respirar, cada tentativa de trazer ar aos pulmões era dolorida e sofrível; não sentia suas mãos; seus olhos ardiam por causa do sal; seu corpo tremia involuntariamente, mas o grosso casaco aliviara um pouco o frio que ele sentia. A garota pousou sua mão na testa fria de Ulquiorra, verificando a temperatura.

- Você está bem? – Inoue perguntou, aflita. Ficara muito preocupada quando vira Grimmjow correr para dentro d'água, pensou em qualquer coisa, menos que o amigo estava indo salvar alguém. O garoto se mexeu, parecia que ele estava tentando falar alguma coisa. Inoue voltou toda a sua atenção para ele.

- ...Eu estou bem. – Ulquiorra nunca achou tão difícil falar, parecia que havia minúsculas agulhas em sua garganta que o arranhavam quando tentava falar e respirar. Percebeu, então, que o homem de cabelos azulados se aproximava dele, seguido do magricela.

- Não tente falar. – Grimmjow usou um tom extremamente calmo, e parecia analisar cada detalhe de Ulquiorra. – Você engoliu muita água do mar, é melhor ficar quieto. – Grimmjow fechou os olhos, tremendo. Seu casaco estava com o garoto –"Ótimo, Inoue; deixe-me morrer de frio aqui mesmo, esse sempre foi o meu sonho." "Sério? Então vou aquecer ele –aponta para Ulquiorra- com seu casaco, ok? *-*" "...Você não entendeu o espírito da coisa." – Sentou-se na areia, amparado por Inoue. – A ambulância logo vai chegar. Nunca mais dou um mergulho em água gelada. – Grimmjow olhou atentamente para Ulquiorra, parecia perfurá-lo com seu olhar. – E você também não devia fazer isso mais.

Ulquiorra dirigiu à Grimmjow um olhar igualmente duro e irritado; o cara parecia que sabia o que Ulquiorra queria fazer, e mergulhou disposto a acabar com todas as suas chances de sucesso. A garota falava alguma coisa com Ulquiorra, parece que estava se apresentando a ele, dando o nome de cada um de seus "salvadores". Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu e Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Se Ulquiorra estivesse em condições, ele iria socar a cara de cada um deles.

-x-

Eles deveriam ficar uma noite em observação.

Foi isso que Koketsu Isane, a clínica geral da ala médica da Faculdade e Hospital Soul Society, havia dito a um perplexo Ulquiorra e a um entediado Grimmjow. Depois da lavagem estomacal, dos exames de rotina e do soro, Ulquiorra estava deitado na cama de um quarto do hospital, esperando a noite passar para poder receber alta. Grimmjow, depois de muita discussão e de um pequeno lembrete de Isane de "quem manda aqui mesmo?" concordou que também deveria ficar em observação. Ishida e Inoue foram embora – expulsos seria a palavra apropriada. Já era tarde, pelo que o garoto de cabelos cor de ébano percebeu. Estava cansado, mas acima de tudo, _triste_. Triste por não ter conseguido se libertar, por não ter força o bastante para fazer o que queria. Deixou-se perder entre seus pensamentos, até ouvir uma voz o chamando do leito ao lado.

- Eu estou falando com você, dá para me responder?!- Era o seu salvador de boca suja. Ulquiorra ignorou o homem, fechando os olhos e fingindo estar dormindo. – Eu sei que você não 'tá dormindo, então seja educado e me responda, merda! – Apesar da imensa vontade em retrucar o homem, Ulquiorra permaneceu estático na cama. Ouviu um xingamento vindo do outro, seguido pelas molas da cama de seu parceiro de quarto rangerem um pouco. Depois, silêncio. Ulquiorra abriu lentamente os olhos, curioso, olhando em volta.

Grimmjow puxou as cortinas do leito de Ulquiorra de repente, fazendo o garoto arfar de surpresa. Grimmjow pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama de Ulquiorra. Estava sério. Ulquiorra tremeu levemente com o olhar que Grimmjow lançou sobre ele.

- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a seu dispor. – Grimmjow disse com um sorriso grande e travesso no rosto. Ulquiorra olhou para ele sem entender, esperando uma explicação. Grimmjow suspirou. – Quando alguém diz seu nome à outra pessoa, o outro também se apresentar, sabia? – Ulquiorra estreitou seus olhos para ele. Grimmjow estava desafiando-o.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer. – o garoto de cabelos cor de ébano voltou sua atenção para o teto, fingindo que não existia ninguém ao seu lado. Grimmjow percebeu que seu companheiro de quarto não era alguém muito falador, então fez as honras da casa.

- Sabe, alguém não devia tentar entrar no mar, já que não sabe nadar. – A partir do silêncio de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow continuou. – A não ser que...

- A não ser o quê? – Ulquiorra estava irritado. Ele só queria dormir para receber alta, mas Grimmjow parecia disposto a analisar sua vida. Olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem ao seu lado – Você não sabe nada da minha vida, não sabe nada _sobre mim_! Não sabe nada dos meus motivos, e nem o que eu estava fazendo. – O garoto de olhos esmeraldinos voltou a olhar para o teto. Grimmjow aproximou-se de Ulquiorra, apoiando os braços na cama. Estava chegando no ponto onde ele queria.

- Você estava tentando se matar. – Ulquiorra arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas não mudou de posição. – Não faça isso de novo. – Grimmjow sentenciou, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando seus braços.Não sabia por que aquelas palavras haviam saído de sua boca, mas não tinha como voltar atrás. Percebeu que a respiração de Ulquiorra estava mais rápida, o peito dele subia e descia aceleradamente, e o garoto apertava as mãos em punho com muita força. Típico sinal de nervosismo. – Pode ser que na hora ninguém estivesse passando e...

- E se eu não quisesse ser salvo? – Ulquiorra se agarrou ao colchão, virando-se e olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis de Grimmjow, ficando incomodado com quão próximos estavam seus rostos. - Isso nunca passou por sua cabeça? Que eu não queria ser salvo? Pois bem; se você queria arrancar alguma verdade de mim, eu vou te dizer a verdade – o garoto se aproximou ainda mais de Grimmjow, desafiando-o com o olhar, vendo o sorriso largo e divertido estampado no rosto do homem – _eu __não__ queria ser salvo_. Vou lhe dar um conselho; quando virdes alguém tentando se afogar, não tente salva-la. – Ulquiorra voltou lentamente a se deitar, sem quebrar o contato visual com Grimmjow. – Ele pode tentar te levar pro fundo do mar junto com ela.

- Você tem distúrbio bipolar, sabia? – Grimmjow disse ainda sorrindo. Ter visto o rosto aparentemente sem emoção do garoto encher-se de raiva foi um deleite para o homem mais velho. Ulquiorra olhou para ele um olhar que mesclava indignação com perplexidade. Como aquele homem poderia continuar sorrindo, mesmo com tudo que Ulquiorra disse? E era um sorriso sarcástico e irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo _divertido_, como se ele gostasse de brincar com alguma presa antes de dar o bote final.

Ulquiorra realmente queria socar a cara de Grimmjow.

_**Ria como um dreno!

* * *

**_

**Próximo capítulo – TRATAMENTO**

(Tratamento: Ação de cuidar de pessoa(s); maneira de interagir com alguém; trato.)

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Transtorno Bipolar: **é uma forma de transtorno de humor caracterizado pela variação extrema do humor entre uma fase de maníaca ou hipomania, hiperatividade e grande imaginação, e uma fase de depressão de inibição, lentidão para conceber idéias e realizar, e ansiedade ou tristeza. Juntos estes sintomas são comumente conhecidos como_ depressão maníaca._

**Nota da autora:**

Hum... *desvia de uma pedra* sim, eu sei; eu demorei com esse capítulo. Não tem explicação, só não saiu na data que eu desejei ter saído =/ E ficou pequeno também. x.x Maaaaaaaas, alguns probleminhas mais tarde e fora minha briga com o Fanfiction para upar o 2º capítulo, tá aqui um novo chapter fresquinho de ALONES! \o/

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, isso faz tão bem pra nós, autores, que vocês nem tem idéia! Obrigado também aos que leram e não comentaram, aos que adicionaram aos favoritos e a todos que continuam lendo. ^^


	3. Capítulo 3 Tratamento

BLEACH pertence à Tite Kubo; ou tio Kubo Mágico, para os mais íntimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 03 - TRATAMENTO**

(Tratamento: Ação de cuidar de pessoa(s); maneira de interagir com alguém; trato.)

* * *

_Música: De Você – Pitty_

_**Se tornam prisioneiros  
Das posses ao redor  
Olhando por entre as grades  
O que a vida podia ser  
Mas quando o caos chegar  
Nenhum muro vai te guardar  
De você, de você, de você...**_

-x-

Grimmjow saiu logo que a enfermeira veio avisá-los que já estavam liberados. Seu companheiro de quarto estava dormindo, depois de passar uma noite inteira ignorando Grimmjow, com um sucesso esplêndido. Grimmjow se arrumou, dando graças aos céus que as roupas que o hospital vestia em seus pacientes – uma blusa de manga comprida cor creme com o emblema da Soul Society, e uma calça de moletom preta – pudessem ser usadas como qualquer outra roupa normal, já que as suas estavam impregnadas de sal e cheiro de peixe. Olhou atentamente para Ulquiorra, seu rosto pálido com uma expressão angelical, dormindo profundamente. Grimmjow passou as mãos em seu cabelo azul-gelo, e deixou um pequeno embrulho nos pés da cama de Ulquiorra. Afinal, ele não precisava mesmo daquele casaco de frio.

Saiu do quarto onde estava, passando pelo grande corredor branco da faculdade-hospital que levava à área de Psicologia. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas pelo caminho, até chagar a sua sala. Parou em frente à porta, que tinha um bonito número seis gravado em azul, entrando em contraste com a madeira negra da porta. Pegou a chave dentro da sacola onde estavam suas roupas e pertences recuperados após o quase afogamento do seu "amiguinho bipolar". Balançou um pouco a cabeça, tirando aquele pensamento de sua imaginação. Abriu a porta, e qual grande foi sua surpresa ao ver seu assistente-secretário dormindo no sofá reservado aos seus pacientes deitarem para fazerem a consulta. Grimmjow estreitou os olhos, caminhando silenciosamente até onde Yl Forte estava. Quando se aproximou bem do loiro, gritou a todos pulmões no ouvido de Yl Forte.

- BOM DIA PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, SEU PUTO FOLGADO! – Yl Forte rapidamente sentou-se, agarrado ao lençol que o cobria. Olhou assustado ao redor, até encontrar um Grimmjow muito irritado de braços cruzados olhando para ele, com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Ah... – o loiro passou a mão sobre os olhos, tentando acordar. – Bom dia, Grimmjow-sama. Eu estava... – parou de falar a partir de um movimento de Grimmjow, pedindo para ele parar.

- Eu sei o que estava fazendo, estava dormindo e babando no meu sofá.

- Eu não estava babando. – Yl Forte levantou-se, arrumando seus cabelos e limpando um vestígio de baba da sua boca. – Estava preocupado com você; você chegou à Soul Society numa ambulância, junto com a Orihime e o Ishida. – Yl Forte percebeu como Grimmjow endureceu o corpo, virando o rosto. Grimmjow começou a juntar alguns papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa de trabalho, desejando internamente que Yl Forte esquecesse esse assunto. Grimmjow não conseguia parar de pensar por que havia dito a Ulquiorra para não tentar se matar mais. Ele nunca tinha visto o garoto na sua vida até agora, ele era alguém irrelevante e sem importância. Isso era o que Grimmjow pensava. Foi tirado de seus devaneios por Yl Forte, que estava preparando-se para sair.

Grimmjow decidiu acompanhá-lo e aproveitar pra contar a sua pequena história. Saíram os dois amigos do consultório, aproveitando que era dia de folga deles para programarem alguma coisa. Depois de algum tempo caminhando e conversando, Grimmjow pára de caminhar e se vira, curioso, para Yl Forte.

- Yl Forte... – começou, zombeiro – você dormiu no meu consultório essa noite, certo?

- Ahn? Ah, certo. – respondeu o loiro, surpreso pelo tipo de pergunta que seu chefe e amigo lhe dirigiu. – Por quê?

- Ah, nada... É que, pelo que eu me lembre, você me disse que seu querido – Grimmjow enfatizou o "querido" – _otouto _sumiu com a chave dele, e que você é que estava cuidando da casa, por isso você tinha que sair mais cedo. – Grimmjow olhou divertido para a expressão de tédio que Yl Forte fez quando falou de seu irmão mais novo. Sabia que, pelo loiro, ele viveria muito bem sendo filho único. – Como ele dormiu essa noite?

- Não sei... - Yl Forte sorriu, apático – Duvido que Szayel tenha aprendido a pular o muro de casa ou tenha dormido com os cachorros.

**-x-**

Ulquiorra nunca gostara tanto de seu apartamento como agora. Embora achasse um verdadeiro exagero o local onde sua moradia se estabelecia – uma área nobre, tranqüila, com grandes casas e uma bela vista para o mar, enfim, o tipo de casa que o seu salário de bibliotecário não pagaria -, estava feliz por finalmente entrar em seu grande apartamento, carregando apenas uma sacola do hospital contendo seus pertences pessoais. Fora uma noite longa, cansativa e irritante, tudo isso graças ao seu companheiro de quarto... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Nem se lembrava mais, maldita memória. Mas preferia apagar isso da sua mente mesmo, como também os sorrisos que as enfermeiras (e até alguns enfermeiros) lançavam a ele, enquanto ele ia embora do hospital. Uma coisa boa que aconteceu foi que ele nem precisou de comprar os remédios que a médica havia lhe prescrevido, já que eram só para possíveis complicações até a lavagem estomacal e então pode pegá-los de graça mesmo, na farmácia do hospital. Não tinha problema com transporte público; mesmo que na sua garagem reluzia uma bela Mercedes – outra coisa que seu salário nunca, nem em muitos anos, daria para comprar -, preferia andar de ônibus ou de metro, principalmente metro, por ser mais rápido, seguro e ter uma estação na rua abaixo de seu apartamento.

Girou sua chave na porta de número quatro, adentrando no seu apartamento escuro e um pouco sombrio, vendo a grande janela espelhada da sala de estar. Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto no final do corredor, passando pelo balcão da cozinha e conferindo a secretária eletrônica do telefone sem fio. Viu algumas chamadas de seu local de trabalho, a biblioteca que seu amigo Stark abrira há alguns anos e onde Ulquiorra trabalhava como gerente e sócio. Estranhou o número de chamadas, pois não era normal Stark se preocupar assim com ele. Quando se decidia se ligava ou não para o empresário, o telefone em sua mão tocou. Era do _Hueco Mundo_.

- Alô?

- _Ulquiorra! _ - Era Szayel. Ulquiorra estranhou mais ainda. Por que Szayel estaria ligando para ele do telefone do Hueco Mundo? – _Ulquiorra, seu __**puto**__! Sabe há quanto tempo eu 'tô te procurando?_

- O que você quer, Szayel? – o garoto de cabelos cor de ébano perguntou, apertando a ponte do nariz. Estava cansado, estressado, sujo, _triste_ e com sono. Tudo que ele queria agora era tomar um banho bem longo e ir dormir. – Aliás, o que você está fazendo me ligando do Hueco Mundo?

- _Ah, meu bem; eu só queria saber se você tava vivo, só isso._

- Vou desligar.

- _NÃO! Eu só..._- Ulquiorra ouviu Szayel suspirar do outro lado da linha – _só estava preocupado com você. Mas se você está agora conversando comigo, eu sei que está tudo bem._

Ulquiorra suspirou cansado. Szayel era o único, além de Stark, que sabia de sua condição. Várias vezes o gênio tentou impedi-lo de se matar, além de ser seu melhor – ou único – amigo. – Szayel, eu tentei mais uma vez, mas como deu para o seu cérebro superdotado perceber, eu não consegui. – Ouviu Szayel arfar do outro lado da linha. Antes que seu amigo começasse com um grande interrogatório, decidiu mudar de assunto. – E aí, o que você está fazendo no Hueco Mundo? Alguma coisa aconteceu à loja ou ao Stark? – O garoto sentiu o gênio procurar a melhor maneira de contar o que quer que seja que aconteceu, e começou a ficar tenso.

- _Yl Forte. _– Szayel sussurrou, raivoso.

- O que?

- _Yl Forte! –_ O gênio falou entre os dentes.

- Szayel, se você não falar comigo que nem gente, vou desligar esse telefone agora e...

-_ FOI O YL FORTE! _– Ulquiorra tirou o telefone do ouvido por causa do grito de Szayel, fazendo uma carreta.

- Não grite. – Disse quando colocou o telefone de volta no ouvido. – Não sou surdo.

- _Sei... _ – Szayel parecia irritado.

- O que ele fez?

- _Ah... nada  _- Ulquiorra podia até visualizar Szayel escorado no vão da porta do escritório de Stark, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto falava e ajeitando seus óculos. - _O desgraçado sabe que estou..."dependente" dele por causa do sumiço da minha chave no laboratório, mas ontem não sei o que o filho-da-mãe fez que ele não estava em casa quando eu cheguei! Sei que ele não é fã de noitadas, só quando ele junta com aquele chefe dele; mas, Ulquiorra, ontem estava frio pra caramba, e eu ainda tive que fazer plantão, cheguei em casa tarde, sonhando com um banho e nem pude entrar na minha casa! Eu cheguei a cogitar a idéia de aprender a pular o muro, esse tipo de coisa, mas imagine-me pulando um muro._ – Ulquiorra sorriu levemente ao imaginar a cena. – _Então, eu te liguei, mas parece que você estava mais ocupado tentando se matar, então decidi ligar para o Stark-san e pedir asilo para ele, por essa noite. _ – Szayel continuou a falar, contando algumas coisas de sua vida para um cansado Ulquiorra, que pediu um tempo para tomar banho e tentar dormir. _– Ok, Ulqui-chan. Só não tente se matar afogado na banheira, sim?_

- Eu já tentei, não se lembra? Não dá certo. – Szayel riu amargurado. Só Ulquiorra mesmo para brincar com esse tipo de assunto, embora Szayel soubesse que não era brincadeira. Despediu-se do amigo e desligou, cansado, o telefone.

Caminhou para o seu quarto, e colocou sua sacola em cima da cama de casal no meio do aposento. Tirou sua roupa suja, ansiando pelo chuveiro logo adiante. Tremeu quando o frio do outono bateu em forma de vento nele, fazendo-o arrepiar. Entrou no banheiro completamente cor de creme, ligando o chuveiro e deixando a água esquentar enquanto pegava uma toalha. Observou seu reflexo no espelho; um garoto bonito, com cabelos cor de um puro ébano, pela pálida, grandes e inexpressivos olhos verdes, e uma curiosa marca da lágrima verde, em cada uma de suas bochechas. Não via mais nada do que isso. Nunca se importou com aparência, com _nada_. Ele nunca se achou vivo, a não ser nos momentos em que quase conseguia morrer. Sempre achou que só_ existia._ Que não fazia parte desse plano chamado vida e mundo. Que era errado ele estar ali. Que ele foi um erro de alguém muito sacana. Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente, e se dirigiu ao chuveiro. Gemeu quando a água quente entrou em contato com o seu corpo sempre frio, agradecendo a sensação de conforto que a água trouxe a sua pele e músculos cansados. Depois de um longo banho, voltou ao seu quarto e foi se vestir. Colocou uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de frio verde-escuro, e começou a organizar a sacola do hospital.

Só sua chave fora recuperada, não havia levado documentos para a praia naquele dia – aliás, nunca levava nenhum tipo de identificação para suas tentativas de suicídio, nem mesmo celular - e suas roupas... Bem, essas deveriam ser mandadas para a lavanderia logo, para poderem ser usadas novamente. Percebeu algo estranho, algo que não pertencia a ele: o casaco do seu "salvador". Fez uma leve careta, imaginando que as enfermeiras do hospital, por terem visto ele chegar com aquele casaco branco, imaginaram que aquela roupa era dele. Suspirou, levantando-se do chão e dirigindo-se à cozinha com o casaco em mãos, para poder levar a lavanderia. Foi quando o telefone sem fio tocou. "Se for Szayel, não vou nem atender.", pensou. Pegou o telefone, e viu que era um número não identificado. Curioso, decidiu atender.

- Alô?

- _Ulquiorra. _– O garoto gelou. Aquela voz, aquela indiferença... Não podia ser _ele_. E por que diabos ele estaria ligando para Ulquiorra, depois de tudo que aconteceu?

- S-sim?

- _Como você está? Faz tempo que não nos falamos._

- O que você quer? – Ulquiorra disse, comprimindo seu lábio numa linha fina e cautelosa, mas mesmo assim mostrando toda a sua irritação para _aquele homem._

_- Mais respeito comigo, Ulquiorra. Esqueceu-se com que está falando? _– o homem parecia realmente triste pela forma como fora tratado. _Parecia._

_-_ Me desculpe, - depois de um longo suspiro, Ulquiorra continuou. - ..._ Otou-san. _

_- Ah, que ótimo. Parece que agora estamos nos entendendo._

- _Otou-san, _eu estou cansado, poderia _por favor _me falar o que o senhor quer?

_- Está cansada por causa da sua noite no hospital? Ou é por causa da sua falha em tentar se matar, novamente? -_ Ulquiorra arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Desde quando...

- Desde quando você sabe? – o garoto perguntou assustado, num sussurro.

- _Desde sempre. Sou seu pai, –_ o homem praticamente cuspiu a palavra "pai". – _sei de tudo que acontece com você. E francamente, Ulquiorra, já estou cansado de ver você tentando se matar e não conseguir. - _Ulquiorra ficou ainda mais assustado. Fora por isso que saiu da casa de seu pai, para ele não descobrir. Se mesmo sem saber da tendência suicida de Ulquiorra, o sei pai já o tratava como um doente mental, o garoto nem queria imaginar o que ele iria fazer quando ele soubesse. Mas ele já sabia. E a vida de Ulquiorra nunca mais seria a mesma. Sem perceber, Ulquiorra agarrou-se ao casaco, como se aquilo fosse de alguma proteção no momento. O homem continuou seu discurso. – _Você só tem três opções no momento: a primeira é eu mesmo te matar; mas você sabe que eu não sou capaz de fazer isso. – _"Mentiroso", Ulquiorra pensou. - A_ segunda é eu te pegar e te trancar dentro de algum hospital psiquiátrico, e eu gostaria muito de fazer isso com você. A terceira, e a melhor para nós dois, é você preencher um documento que estará no seu apartamento amanhã, para você começar um tratamento psicológico semana que vem. - _Ulquiorra ficou surpreso. Podia ser morto pelo seu pai, passar a vida inteira trancafiado num hospital ou então conversar com alguém que não está nem aí para ele. A terceira opção era realmente a melhor, mas Ulquiorra sabia que ele não tinha escolha. Mais uma vez, seu pai traçará o rumo de seu destino, mandando-o a um consultório psicológico. Ele nunca teve opção.

- A terceira... está boa para mim. – Sentia lágrimas juntarem nos seus olhos. Não queria chorar, não queria mostrar sua fraqueza para _aquele homem_. – Desculpa, eu vou desligar. - Não esperou uma resposta, desligou o telefone e caiu de joelhos, agarrado ao casaco branco de Grimmjow. Sentia as lágrimas fluírem de seus olhos escorrendo por suas marcas. Desejou que aquelas lágrimas lavassem sua alma e levassem embora toda aquela dor que ele sentia no momento. Mas, como sempre, seu desejo não seria atendido.A única coisa que podia fazer era chorar, chorar e rezar para tentar esquecer sua dor contínua.

_**E é com a mão aberta  
Que se tem cada vez mais  
A usura que te move  
Só vai te puxar pra trás.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Próximo capítulo – TRATAMENTO (parte dois)**

(Tratamento: Ação de cuidar de pessoa(s); maneira de interagir com alguém; trato.)

* * *

**Notas:  
**

**Usura** é o nome dado a prática de se cobrar juros excessivos pelo empréstimo de uma determinada quantia de dinheiro.

**Otouto **significa_ irmão mais novo_, em japones.

**Otou-san **significa _pai_, em japones.

**Nota da Autora:**

Perdão perdão perdão e perdão! Nem vou tentar explicar a demora, senão vou me f* de vez D: Vou falar da fic, e de outra estória minha. Yl FortexSzayel? Pois é, sou doida; e a Cáh me dá o maior apoio para a minha loucura.

Quem será o pai de Ulquiorra? Aposto que muita gente já matou essa charada, tá muito na cara XD Ishida e Inoue logo logo vão reaparecer, não se preocupem.

Bom, eu estarei postando, em poucos dias, uma estória chamada "O Pianista". É uma fic UA-Escolar GrimmUlqui, que eu simplesmente morro de rir escrevendo. O bom de "oP" é que ela me dá muita liberdade para casais/personagens. Espero que vocês acompanhem ela também. ^^

Muito obrigada atodos que estão lendo e mandando reviews; e mais uma vez perdão pela demora.

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 4 Tratamento Parte II

BLEACH pertence à Kubo Tite.

* * *

**TRATAMENTO (Parte II)**

(Tratamento: Ação de cuidar de pessoa(s); maneira de interagir com alguém; trato.)

* * *

_Música: Golden Time Lover – Sukima Switch_

_**Eu vou fazer um rosto inexpressivo com todas as minhas forças  
Me arraste para um mundo de ilusão  
Sair desse interminável jogo do prazer  
E pular para a linha da vitória**_

-x-

Grimmjow olhou para a pequena pilha de papel em cima de sua mesa, suspirando pesadamente e passando a mão esquerda sobre seu cabelo azulado. Estava atolado de trabalhos escolares e de relatórios sobre suas consultas, que tinha que entregar de tempos em tempos para sua superior Unohana. Ou, como ele gostava de chamá-la, "demônio em pele de anjo". Não sabia como uma mulher como aquela, no auge dos seus 46 anos, conseguia comandar tão bem todo o departamento de medicina da Soul Societey e ainda o curso de psicologia com um doce sorriso maternal no rosto. Ela era realmente digna de toda a sua admiração (e medo).

O homem de cabelos azulados terminou suas divagações e sua pequena pilha de serviço e sorriu, espreguiçando-se e olhando para o relógio. Já era quatro horas da tarde e ele sequer havia almoçado; estava dês das sete horas da manhã preenchendo e arrumando os relatórios de seus atuais pacientes sem pausa, somente comendo vários pacotinhos de _Pocky _durante esse tempo. Decidiu ir ao restaurante da faculdade-hospital para se entupir de alguma comida gordurosa e se encontrar com alguns velhos colegas de estudo.

Levantou-se e pegou seu cassaco negro, que constratava com sua blusa azul e sua calça jeans meio desbotada e enfeitada com algumas correntes, mas que combinava perfeitamente com seu sapatênis preto. Vestiu o cassaco, e enquanto arrumava sua mesa guardando os papéis e documentos em cada um dos seus devidos lugares, Yl Forte abriu a porta e foi falar com seu chefe.

- Ah, boa tarde; eu não te vi por aí o dia inteiro, Grimmjow-sama. – o loiro colocou um pacote pardo, grande e volumoso na cadeira da mesa de Grimmjow, ajudando-o a guardar os papeis.

- Eu estava trancado aqui, me matando durante o dia inteiro preenchendo esses papéis, que deviam ser a SUA responsabilidade, oxigenado. – Yl Forte só deu de ombros, acostumado com o humor de seu amigo.

- Que eu saiba, fazer seu trabalho sobre os neurônios de psicopatas sexuais não estava no meu contrato quando eu decidi trabalhar com você. – Grimmjow grunhiu algo indecifrável para o loiro, enquanto pegava alguns livros e guardava nas prateleiras próximas. - Me desculpe, eu tive uma palestra, e não pude deixar de comparecer, valia quase metade dos meus pontos o relatório sobre ela e...

- Já chega, Yl Forte. – Grimmjow pegou o pacote pardo que seu empregado trouxe e colocou no peito do loiro, fazendo o mesmo se calar. – Eu sei muito bem das suas e das minhas obrigações. Não precisa se desculpar. – Sorriu para Yl Forte e se encaminhou para a porta. – Mas isso será descontado em seu fim de semana.

- ... Eu devia ter esperado por isso. – Suspirou, e viu Grimmjow abrindo a porta e se preparando para sair. – Ei, aonde você vai?

- Vou comer algo e ir para casa, não sei o que é comida de verdade há dois dias. – disse com a mão na maçaneta e olhando para Yl Forte com uma expressão de "_você é idiota?_"_._

- Acho que não, chefinho. – Estendeu o pacote para Grimmjow. – Essas daqui são as fichas dos novos pacientes da semana que vem, você tem que dar uma olhada nela – Grimmjow deixou um pelo palavrão sair baixo de sua boca - ...e me dizer quais casos que você quer pegar para então eu levar para Unohana-sama...

- Vamos fazer assim, Yl-chan: - pegou o pacote e tirou o bolo da folhas que estavam lá, sem ao menos se dignar em olhar uma se quer. Dividiu o conteúdo do pacote em dois montes em cima de sua mesa e apontou para o monte da direita. – Esses são os casos que eu pego, então você entrega essa outra parte – apontou para o monte da esquerda – para Unohana-senpai e depois você volta aqui e peneira os casos que eu peguei para somente sete, ou melhor, cinco casos! – Estendeu a chave do consultório para um loiro surpreso e sem reação. – Eu vou ter sim meu descanso, desfrute do consultório como quiser, mas termina antes das noves por que não quero ver você dormindo aqui de novo e babando no meu sofá. – Abriu a porta completamente, murmurando um "Tchau, tchau" e saindo rápido de perto do consultório. Estava com fome, e isso só piorava seu humor. Não iria ser mais pessoas problemáticas que iriam atrapalhar seu almoço, não mesmo.

-x-

Dentro do consultório, Yl Forte proclamava maldiçoes para seu chefe, além de chamá-lo se "sem coração" e "egoísta que só pensa no seu próprio estomago". Com certeza não daria para terminar nem metade daquelas fichas de pacientes por agora, teria que levar trabalho para casa. Fez como seu "chefe-sem-coração" mandou e entregou a parte esquerda do monte para Koketsu Isane, a assistente pessoal de Unohana e clinica geral. Voltou para o consultório e levantou as mangas de sua camisa pólo branca com leves linha pretas verticais, e retirou seu tênis verde claro (que não combinava nada com sua calça preta, mas "conversava" com todo o restante da roupa, fazendo um look bem casual e descolado, na opinião do loiro) para ficar mais á vontade. Prendeu seus longos cabelos loiros num fraco coque com uma caneta para não se incomodar com algumas mechas que atrapalham sua visão na hora de escrever. Sentou-se na cadeira de seu chefe, e começou a estudar cada uma das fichas. Não estava nem na quinta folha quando sentiu seu celular vibrando no bolso. Atendeu sem ver quem era, não tirando os olhos da folha e sua lapiseira da boca.

- _Moshi moshi_? – disse meio abafado por causa do objeto entre seus lábios e sem atenção por causa do trabalho.

- _...Eu não acredito que você atende as pessoas com lápis na boca, aliás; eu não acredito que você AINDA tem essa mania!_

- Szayel?! – deixou a folha de lado, devido à surpresa – O que você... – lembrou-se da lapiseira e tirou da boca, num movimento brusco – O que você quer? Eu to trabalhando.

_- Humpf. Foi bom você ter tirado essa caneta da boca, sabe como eu odeio isso._

- Era uma lapiseira. E eu vou desligar se você não falar por que me ligou.

_- NÃO! –_ "Ele é tão paciente no telefone quanto Ulqui-chan.", pensou o gênio. – _Então, é que eu cansei de ter que dormir nos fundos da biblioteca do Stark, sabe?_

- Nossa, achei que você tinha aprendido a pular o muro de casa. – Yl Forte disse sarcástico, com um sorriso no rosto e voltando os olhos para as folhas.

-_ É, vá rindo. Mas eu queria perguntar que hora que você vai sair do trabalho hoje._

Yl Forte pensou por um momento, se falava a verdade ou não para seu irmão. Gostava de encher o saco do rosado, por que ele sempre se achava tão dono do mundo, só por que o livro que ele escreveu ficou em segundo lugar nos mais vendidos e por isso ele nem precise trabalhar, já que vivia praticamente só com o dinheiro das vendas. Decidiu falar a verdade, por que seria bom Szayel ajudá-lo em seu trabalho. Não sabia o porquê, mas seu irmão tinha um grande interesse por psicologia e constantemente o ajudava a selecionar algumas fichas. – Eu devo sair daqui umas noves, dez e meia. Grimmjow me encheu de trabalho, tenho que levar uma parte para casa e terminar aí. Quer me ajudar?

-_ Está selecionando fichas?_

Yl Forte quase sorriu, ao sentir a voz animada de seu irmão. – É, estou selecionando sim. Por que queria saber as horas?

-_ Ah... – _sentiu Szayel hesitar – _É por que meu carro já está arrumado, aí eu estava pensando... em te pegar aí, para você não fugir com a chave de novo, é claro._

- Passe num restaurante e pegue comida chinesa para mim. Ouviu um irritado "você não manda em mim!" de Szayel, mas sabia que ele iria pegar a comida. – Eu vou desligar, ao contrário de você, eu tenho que trabalhar.

- _Desculpe por eu ter nascido um gênio e você não._

_-_ Aprenda a pular o muro de casa.

-_ NÃO! Espere-me aí umas... oito e meia, ok? Tchau, irmãozinho! _- Szayel nem deu tempo para Yl Forte se despedir, desligou o telefone logo. Yl Forte ficou olhando um tempo para o telefone, como se assim pudesse visualizar o rosto fino e exibido de seu irmão. Balançou a cabeça, decidido em tirar esses pensamentos da mente, e voltou sua atenção para as fichas. Automaticamente, colocou a lapiseira na boca e começou a brincar com ela. Sem perceber, deu um leve e satisfeito sorriso. Nem sempre trabalho de mais era ruim.

-x-

Ulquiorra olhou para suas mãos, enquanto estava sentado no banco da biblioteca "Hueco Mundo". Era uma biblioteca completamente branca, com detalhes pretos, parecia um castelo de mármore. Tinha várias prateleiras logo na entrada, que era de vidro com um grande "Hueco Mundo" escrito de preto na superfície. O balcão, local onde estava, encontrava-se na parede direita e ocupava todo o espaço, dando para o balconista um visão privilegiada de todas as estantes com livros e da área de leitura, logo atrás das prateleiras. A área de leitura constituía-se por mais ou menos vinte mesas de tampo de vidro, cada uma com quatro cadeiras pretas em cada ponta, aonde vários estudantes iam para lá para poder ler e estudar; além de tirarem Xerox na máquina que havia lá. Mais atrás da biblioteca, num espaço onde somente amigos mais íntimos do dono tinham acesso, havia a casa de Stark, dono da biblioteca e sócio de Ulquiorra.

O garoto realmente gostava do ar da biblioteca, onde uma suave música clássica tocava e adentrava em seus ouvidos e o fazia fechar os olhos e mover seus dedos de encontro ao balcão, seguindo as notas profundas com os dedos. Era como se estivesse tocando piano. Em sua infância, ele foi educado com vários tipos de instrumentos, mas somente o piano acalmava seu coração. Era o som da grande caixa de madeira o preferido de sua mãe, então ele se esforçava para tocar mais belamente para ela. Ulquiorra era considerado um prodígio na música quando criança, mas nada disso parecia amolecer o coração do seu pai. Seu _pai_, que o havia obrigado, mesmo a tantos quilômetros de distância a preencher aquela ficha psiquiátrica. Lembrou-se que o nome do lugar onde ficava o consultório era na mesma faculdade-hospital onde ele havia ficado há cinco dias, quando ele tentou se afogar e _ele_ te salvou. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? _Anjo? _Repreendeu-se mentalmente, tentando lembrar, enquanto seus dedos ainda trabalhavam no balcão 'tocando' a música. Era uma música meio agressiva, mas que o acalmava por dentro. Era como...

_Grimmjow._

- Se alguém quisesse assaltar a biblioteca, teria feito a tempo. – Ulquiorra abriu lentamente os olhos, para dar de cara com Szayel olhando sério para ele. Não acreditava em sua mente, comparou aquela música com Grimmjow! Mas pelo menos conseguiu lembrar-se do nome do homem. – Está tudo bem com você, meu bem? Szayel disse preocupada, dando um passo à frente e passando a mão na bochecha esquerda de Ulquiorra. Foi somente nesse momento que o garoto de olhos esmeraldinas percebeu que estava chorando silenciosamente.

-... Está tudo bem, Szayel. – Retirou suavemente a mão de seu rosto. – Eu só fiquei tocado um pouco com a música, só isso.

- Eu já disse para o Stark-san colocar uma música mais animada aqui; parece que estamos num eterno velório, escutando isso! – Szayel gesticulava enquanto Ulquiorra ia para trás do balcão, limpando o rosto para atender um grupo de quatro jovens que acabara de entrar na loja. Szayel continuava com seu pequeno discurso, procurando Stark em algum canto. – Eu **aposto **que ele deve estar dormindo em algum lugar, e deixando você sozinho para cuidar da loja! Stark, seu preguiçoso, cadê você?! – Alguns dos estudantes riram observando o comportamento do homem de cabelos cor de rosas, enquanto Ulquiorra recebia o dinheiro referente ás compras.

- Você parece muito animado, Szayel. Aconteceu alguma coisa boa? – Stark disse levantando-se de uma das mesas de estudo, onde á pouco estava dormindo.

- Anh? Que? – Szayel corou um pouco, e arrumou seus óculos para disfarçar o embaraço. – N-não aconteceu nada, Stark-san.

- Sei... – o homem de cabelos castanhos, vestido de terno mas sem gravata disse, bocejando e se apoiando no balcão com uma das mãos, ficando assim perto de Ulquiorra. – E você, Ulqui-chan? Parece mais desanimado que o normal.

- ... – Ulquiorra decidiu não responder. Estava quase na hora de fecharem a loja, afinal ela fechava as nove horas e já era quase oito e meia. – Eu ouvi Szayel conversando algumas horas atrás com seu irmão.

- ULQUIORRA! – Szayel ficou completamente desesperado. Era raro as épocas quando ele se dava bem com seu irmão, e agora vinha seus dois amigos para zombarem dele.

- Nossa... acho que você não arrumou uma namorada é por causa disso. Fica tempo de mais se preocupando com seu irmão... não tem tempo de pensar em outras coisa, né? – Stark disse com uma voz carregada de duplo sentido, apesar do tom preguiçoso. Szayel tacou um livro nele, que conseguiu desviar habilmente.

- Não taque os livros, Szayel. Não é você que os restaura. – Ulquiorra o repreendeu.

- Humpf. Mas e você, Ulqui-chan? E o bonitão que te salvou? – Ulquiorra ficou tenso, enquanto saía de trás do balcão e começava a organizar alguns livro ao mesmo tempo em que Stark mudava a placa da loja de "ABERTO" para "FECHADO".

- Não sei nada sobre ele, nem quero saber. Você sabe disso. – o garoto de cabelos cor de ébano apertou a ponte do nariz. – Por favor, vamos falar de outro assunto? – lembrar de Grimmjow era tudo que Ulquiorra menos queria, por agora.

- Hum, ok. Já sabe em que consultório você vai consultar? – Szayel perguntou. Szayel e Stark eram os únicos que sabiam de sua condição, o primeiro por ser seu amigo e o segundo por ser seu sócio.

- Seis, eu acho. – Ulquiorra disse enquanto colocava seu casaco verde escuro em cima de sua roupa, que constituía numa blusa, calça e tênis All Star, ambos pretos, além do cinto verde claro. Não podia negar, gostava de verde e preto. Szayel abriu a boca, pronto para falar alguma coisa, mas Ulquiorra virou as costas, dando o assunto por encerrado.

-x-

O garoto de cabelos cor de ébanos se despediu de seus amigos, vendo Stark murmurar algo sobre "buscar Lilynette na casa da uma coleguinha dela" e Szayel gritando algo como "estou atrasado!"

Foi andando lentamente até sua casa, vendo algumas nuvens no céu cobrindo as estrelas. Lembrou-se do quando foi na lavanderia buscar sua roupa, e que se surpreendeu quando percebeu que havia colocado o casaco de Grimmjow para lavar. Não podia entregar o casaco; não sabia onde ele morava, não sabia _nada_ sobre o homem de cabelos azuis. Decidiu que, quando fosse na faculdade-hospital de manha, para sua primeira tortura... ou melhor, consulta, tentaria achar a mulher Inoue e o quatro-olhos Ishida para poder entregar-lhes o casaco de Grimmjow.

E assim, então, cortar qualquer ligação que um dia teve com ele.

-x-

Szayel chegou doze minutos atrasado. Ele era uma pessoa perfeccionista e que odiava atrasos, por isso não tolerava nem mesmo seus próprios deslizes. Talvez seja por isso que ele comprou uma porção extra de batatas, no restaurante chinês, e não por que seu irmão adora batatas fritas. _Talvez_.

Entrou no prédio de psicologia, agradecendo aos céus pelo chefe de Yl Forte não estar lá. Grimmjow podia ser sim um **gato**, mas sua personalidade era tão boa quanto a de uma gato de rua sacana, na opinião de Szayel.

Szayel bateu levemente na portar de número seis, ouvindo um cansado "Entre". Abriu a porta, tomando cuidado para não deixar os pacotes de comida caírem.

- Ora ora... Olha o que acontece quando não se nasce um gênio. Fica atolado de papéis. Os únicos papéis que eu fiquei atolado era folhas para autografar. – o rosado falou com desdém, olhando para a pilha de papéis onde atrás estava seu irmão.

- Livro que ficou em segundo lugar. Grande coisa. – Yl Forte bufou, passando a mão sobre alguns fios que teimavam em cair sobre sua testa.

- Cale-se. – Szayel rosnou, trincado os dentes. – Trouxe batatas para você, apesar de que deveria ter comido tudo se soubesse que você ia me tratar assim. – Szayel estendeu o pacote para o irmão, que não fez questão de retrucar o homem de cabelos cor de rosa. Szayel achou estranho, e foi então que realmente olhou para o loiro.

Seu irmão estava sentado, meio curvado e apoiava o cotovelo esquerdo na mesa e a cabeça em cima da mão esquerda enquanto estendia o braço direito para o pacote de comida chinesa. Ele tinha retirado os tênis para ficar mais a vontade, e sua expressão era de alguém realmente fatigado. Seus olhos estavam meio fundos e vermelhos, e a cansaço era visível nas suas costas.

Szayel nunca soube o que era ficar cansado de tanto trabalhar, tudo em sua vida tinha vindo fácil. Ele morava com sua mãe quando seus pais se separaram, e Yl Forte com seu pai. Viveu longe da convivência do irmão até os dezoito anos, quando seus pais decidiram fazer uma nova audiência sobre a separação. Infelizmente, o local onde estavam foi atingido por um forte terremoto, que acabou matando seus pais. Szayel se viu obrigado a se mudar para a casa do irmão e ser sustentado por ele. As brigas eram muitas, mas diminuíram consideravelmente depois que Szayel começou a escrever e, consequentemente, a se sustentar com o dinheiro das vendas de seus livros. Não sabia explicar o porquê de até hoje estar morando com o irmão, já que o rejeitara bastante quando eles eram mais novos. Pretendia achar a resposta continuando do lado do irmão, atazanando-o até ele explodir e atacá-lo com seus punhos. Sorriu lembrando-se das várias brigas que tivera com seu irmão, o loiro sempre ganhando, já que era mais alto e mais forte.

Yl Forte olhou para seu irmão por entre os fios de cabelo sobre seu olho, e jurou ver Szayel corar levemente. "Devo estar realmente cansado." – Ei.

- Ah? O que foi? – o rosado tentou restaurar a compostura, olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse Yl Forte.

- Me dê comida. – e arrancou o pacote das mãos de Szayel.

- Você está ficando que nem seu chefe, comendo essas porcarias. – disse Szayel sentando-se na cadeira de frente a Yl Forte. O loiro deu de ombros, e começou a comer. Quando terminou, começou a arrumar o consultório, dando graças aos céus por não precisar varrer o cômodo. Szayel ajudou um pouco, e quando os irmãos perceberam, já era quase dez horas da noite. – Puxa, ainda bem que eu vim de carro. Não vou deixar você fugir com a chave de novo. – disse apontando um dedo acusador para Yl Forte.

O loiro apenas olhou seu irmão de cima a baixo, observando a camisa branca por cima da camiseta vermelha, a calça jeans azul marinho e os sapatos de couro claro, cor de marfim. Levantou uma sobrancelha, balançando a cabeça. Desde quando reparava em seu irmão idiota e egocêntrico? Começou a discutir com ele um assunto qualquer, conduzindo-o para fora do consultório e trancando o cômodo. Saíram logo do prédio, e adentraram o Honda Civic de Szayel.

- Eu já disse, eu só estava preocupado com Grimmjow.

- Você se preocupa mais com ele do que com seu irmão.

Yl Forte riu, cansado – Você é que só se importa com você! – Apoiou a cabeça no vidro do carro, usando o braço da porta como um suporte. Fechou os olhos e começou a explicar – Grimmjow pulou no mar para salvar uma pessoa... E quase morreu junto dela. Eu fiquei preocupado, antes de tudo, ele é meu amigo.

O carro parou em um sinal, e Szayel aproveitou para processar rapidamente essa informação. Olhou diretamente para Yl Forte – Isso foi a cinco dias atrás?

- Sim, foi sim. Como você sabe? – Yl Forte abriu os olhos, ficando momentaneamente perdido no profundo dourado de Szayel.

-... Eu deduzi, só isso. – Szayel voltou a atenção para as ruas, um mudo modo de dizer que o assunto estava encerrado.

Logo os dois irmãos estavam em casa, e Szayel começou a ajudar Yl Forte. Os dois estavam na mesa da cozinha, lendo o restante das fichas que Yl Forte havia separado. O loiro tinha adiantado bastante trabalho, como Szayel percebeu, mas agora estava completamente acabado. Yl Forte se esforçava para manter seus olhos abertos, a fadiga de tantos dias ameaçando romper de uma vez só. Desistiu.

- Eu desisto, Szayel. – jogou a cabeça para trás da cadeira, fechando os olhos. - Pode me chamar de perdedor, idiota, e o que você quiser, mas hoje não dá.

Szayel deixou a folha que ele esteve olhando surpreso e sério por mais de meia hora, e decidiu colocá-la junto das outras quatro fichas escolhidas para serem os casos que Grimmjow iria cuidar. A sorte estava lançada agora, ele sabia; mas se realmente existia uma coisa chamada destino, ele estava no meio dele, com certeza.

Levantou seus olhos para Yl Forte, completamente derrotado por um monte de folhas. Viu o irmão movimentar o ombro, acariciando o local e fazendo uma careta de desconforto. Levantou-se, e ficou de pé atrás do irmão.

- Szayel, o qu...? – Yl Forte foi calado pelas mãos de Szayel nos seus ombros, fazendo movimentos suaves mas ao mesmo tempo firmes. Deixou uma pequena exclamação escapar de sua garganta. Não podia acreditar, Szayel estava fazendo massagem nele, fechou os olhos quando os dedos de seu irmão passaram por sua nuca. Agradeceu aos céus por estar com o cabelo preso, assim podia desfrutar mais da massagem.

- Eu percebi que você estava muito tenso... – Yl Forte se arrepiou ao sentir a voz de Szayel tão perto de seu ouvido. – Então eu decidi fazer algo para te aliviar e te... agradecer.

- A gra... decer? – Yl Forte perguntou, tonto, sentindo as mãos mais firmes e o_ corpo_ de Szayel mais próximo do seu.

- É, agradecer por me deixar morar com você quando nossos pais morreram. – Szayel passou dos ombros para o pescoço, colando sua cabeça ao lado da de Yl Forte e acariciando o peitoral de seu irmão, enquanto soltava o grande cabelo loiro. Yl Forte agarrou os cabelos de Szayel, completamente embriagado com os toques dele. – _Arigatou... _– Szayel disse no ouvido direito de Yl Forte e sugou o lóbulo da orelha do irmão. Yl Forte arfou alto, enquanto as mãos e a boca de Szayel torturavam-no. Um pensamento rompeu sua mente: não era sempre ele que comandava as suas brigas? Por que agora, ele não iria comandar?

Szayel arfou em surpresa quando Yl Forte levantou num pulo e prendeu o mais novo na parede da cozinha, segurando os pulsos do rosado acima da cabeça do mesmo. Colou seu corpo no dele, vendo Szayel fechando os olhos e gemendo levemente. Szayel não sabia o que aconteceu, o que houve para ele atacar e ser atacado assim por sua irmão, mas era bom, oh Deus, era muito bom e ele queria muito que o loiro continuasse. Yl Forte respirou bem perto de sua orelha esquerda, enquanto sentia Szayel arfar. Deu um pequeno sorriso triste.

- Szayel... – começou. Bateu os pulsos de Szayel na parede, fazendo o mais novo abrir os olhos em dor e olhar para ele com uma expressão de dúvida e dor. Tudo que Szayel via na expressão de Yl Forte era raiva. – Aprenda seus próprios limites. – com isso, o loiro soltou Szayel e subiu as escadas rumo ao seu quarto, enquanto um Szayel confuso e machucado deixava a gravidade fazer seu trabalho e levá-lo para baixo.

**Bata palmas de frente à face da adversidade, me anime  
Ataque com seus dentes seguindo seu próprio estilo  
Atenção, é perigoso ultrapassar os seus limites

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo: DESENVOLVER**

(Desenvolver: tornar-se maior, mais forte, volumoso, crescer, ir à frente, avançar, progredir)

* * *

**Pocky **é um tradicional biscoito japonês produzido pela Ezaki Glico desde 1965, o qual consiste em um palito doce coberto sabor chocolate ou morango. Atualmente existe todo o tipo de sabor de Pocky, sendo divulgado também em desenhos animados (animes), seriados e novelas japonesas.

**Moshi moshi **significa _Alô,_ em japones.

**Arigatou **significa _Obrigado_,em japones.

**Nota da autora:**

Desta vez eu tenho que me explicar. Final de ano, final de terceiro ano, provas, maldita literatura, maldita matemática, que me fizeram estudar até fevereiro! Fiquei de dependencia em matemática e literatura, sendo que uma (lite.) eu consegui eliminar na prova que tive em dezembro, mas matemática não, então tive que fazer a prova de fevereiro (mas passei /o/).

Em janeiro, o que me deixou sem escrever foi os problemas de saúde. Agradeço aso céus por meu plano ser particular, se não eu estava frita. Literalmente. Tive que tirar um tumor (benigno) do meu seio esquerdo; não podia rir, levantar o braço, digitar, corrar, falar alto, enfim, não podia fazer nada. Tão logo eu melhorei, tive que fazer a prova de matemática e esperar pelo resultado. Mas emfim, passei, vou jogar uma bomba na escola (-n), e começar a fazer cursinho para entrar na federal.

O capítulo 5 já está pronto (na minha cabeça, só falta passar pro papel). Antes do fim desse mês eu vejo se consigo postar ele, afinal ainda tenho o curso de ingles e estou a procura de um emprego.

Amanha, quando der, respondo as reviews do capítulo 3. Quando eu postar o cinco, respondo as do capítlo 4 e assim por diante. O brigada a todos que mandaram rewies =3

Essa fic é meio longa sim, nessa capítulo eu desenvolvi mais Yl FortexSzayel, mas GrimmUlqui **é o casal principal**, não precisem ficar com medo. No cinco tem mais. Uma gato preso com um morcego... alguém vai se machucar. rsrsrs

Se alguém ainda continua lendo, mande review. Nem que seja me xingando pela demora.

**ps.: **Eu posso demorar muito tempo pra atualizar, mas não vou excluir essa fic e** vou **concluí-lá. A gente não vive só na frente do computador escrevendo. =/


End file.
